


The party

by pokeranger21



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: The Tracy's celebrate Gordon's return to IR.Takes places after upside down
Relationships: Tracy Family - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The party

This takes place after 'upside down'. The Tracy's have a party to celebrate Gordon's return to International Rescue

"So Gordon didn't have any problems right?" Scott asked Virgil as he hung a banner up above their portraits

"Yes Scott, you've asked me that question a hundred times since I got back" Virgil said rolling his eyes as he brought in some drinks. He couldn't really blame Scott for worrying about Gordon, they all were after his accident.

"He'll be back soon with Parker and Penelope in FAB 2" John said entering the room in his street clothes "he was literally screaming when he heard he had a mission"

"I don't blame him" Kayo said as she walked in with Alan, "he's been off duty for weeks and now he's back"

"Hey boys, what do you think of this cake" Grandma Tracy said and held out a tasty looking cake, but you could never be sure with Grandma's cooking

"uuuhhhh, looks great grandma, did you make it?" Alan hesitantly asked

"nope, brought it from a store in Paris" Everyone let out a sigh of relief

"V-Virgil, I would l-like to talk t-to you about your s-stunt in Thunderbird 2" Brains said as he entered the lounge "due to the s-strain you gave t-to the e-engines trying t-to lift t-the tanker, I-I'm afraid Thunderbird 2 w-will be inoperative f-for a while"

"What did you do? you didn't mention this" Scott said rounding on Virgil

"relax Scott, Thunderbird 2...just took a nice swim" Virgil said innocently and Scott pinched his nose

"I want the full story later" Scott said his voice that said 'no arguments'.

"Hey guys!" Gordon called out entering the lounge with Parker and Penelope behind him, Sherbet in his arms. "Wow, is this for me?" he ask looking at the lounge in wonder

"yep, we're celebrating your return to International Rescue!" Alan told him handing him a glass of juice while John handed one to Penelope and parker

"a toast" Scott said raising his glass and clapping Gordon on the back and everyone raised their glasses, "to Gordon, good to have you back squid" everyone cheered and started the party.


End file.
